City of Angels
by ScreamQueen1
Summary: That's how the dead talk to us, i guess. In the dark, when are souls are off wandering. In other words Jake meet's a Strange girl in a Cemetery r/r please!


City of Angels  
  
One day you will open your eyes and see her.  
  
Jake walked down one of the dark and empty streets of New York; he was drenched with the cold rain that fell. It had been raining actually for the past two days; it didn't seem to bother him much. Jake knew where he was going; he often visited the Cemetery when he wanted to be alone, this was one of those days. He walked in through the already open iron gates and looked around, letting out a sigh he made his way into the maze of headstones. Jake stopped when he noticed something in the distance; he slowly stalked over to see what it was. There sitting on a ledge of one of the giant sculpted angels was a girl; she had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms hugging them loosely, her deathly pale face was looking up at the dark sky allowing the rain to fall upon her. Her eyes were closed and a small smile danced on her pale lips, parts of her raven black hair stuck to her face while the rest fell past her shoulders. She turned her head and opened her eyes to glance at Jake, he wasn't scared it was just something that didn't seem right about her.  
  
"What are you? Like the night watchman?" she asked as she pushed her hair away from her face  
  
"No just here to pay my respects" he answered  
  
"In this weather?" she said with a dry laugh as she let go of her legs allowing them to dangle of the side of the Statue, Jake read the name that was engraved into the cold stone, Eleanor Webster October 30th 1884- December 12th 1898.  
  
"Not like it matters, this is the only place you can talk to them any ways" Jake replied as he looked back at the girl  
  
"It does matter, and you're wrong, every time you close your eyes. That's how the dead talks to us, in the dark when our souls are off to wander. You can talk to them any place but that's when they answer" She said as she glanced around at some of the head stones  
  
"You gotta name?" Jake asked as he sat on one of the benches  
  
"Eli, how about you?" she answered calmly  
  
"I'm Jake," he said quietly with a shrug of his shoulders  
  
"Well Jake may I ask who your paying your respects to?" Eli said  
  
"Everyone I guess, what about you why are you here, in this weather and at this time of night" he replied as he looked at the muddy ground  
  
"No where to go, and it's the safest place in the world" was all Eli said  
  
"You sleep here?" Asked Jake as he looked up quickly  
  
"Yeah, it's not exactly the most fanciest place to stay but I deal" she finished with a laugh, Jake just shook his head. It wasn't every day you meet a girl who sleeps in a graveyard, let alone likes it.  
  
They continued talking for awhile, the rain had lightened up and was now drizzling. Eli had confessed that Jake was her first real friend, no one really talked to her before she "ran away".  
  
Hours passed and soon the sun was rising off in the horizon, creating a mix of blues, yellows, reds, pinks and purples.  
  
"I should get going, everyone's going to be wondering where I was all night" Jake said as he stood up  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I kept you here for so long" She replied quietly as she too stood up  
  
"I'll see you again right, Eli" Jake asked as he looked at her  
  
"There's always a possibility" she answered with a laugh as she turned to walk away  
  
"Do you believe in fate, Eli?" he called to her, causing to her to stop and look over her shoulder. Eli was becoming transparent; she smiled brightly at Jake  
  
"Seems to me it's more of a question of fate believing in you, see ya around Jake" she answered as she started walking again, Fading completely out of sight.  
  
Jake walked back to the Lodging house, all that had happened in the past few hours were playing back in his head. He soon came to terms that Eli was Eleanor Webster and she was dead. He laughed a bit for he knew that he would see her around next time he went to the Cemetery, he wasn't freaked out that he had spent the whole night talking to a dead person, it actually calmed him. He walked into the Lodging house, nodding a greeting at Kloppman and made his way up the stairs and into the bunkroom, where all his friends were getting dressed for the day ahead.  
  
"Heya Jake where ya been?" asked Skittery as he walked over to Jake  
  
"Just went to see a friend" Jake replied  
  
"Well, how's your friend?" said Skittery with a raised eyebrow  
  
"She's still dead" was all Jake said before he walked into the washroom, leaving Skittery to stand there with a funny look on his face.  
  
It's the pain that brings people back. The End………  
  
  
  
(A/N'S)  
  
Ok here's some info, I once again don't own Newsies, Some of the quotes I have in this story I got from the movies, The Crow and The Crow City of Angels meaning I didn't think of them. Eleanor Webster belongs to me ~Evil laughter~ and if you want to use her in a story about dead people just ask me m'kay?. Same goes for all my characters meaning Columbia and Sage… And finally when I wrote this I was in a strange mood so it's not the best in the world. 


End file.
